


detention slips=girlfriend

by ohyodubs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyodubs/pseuds/ohyodubs
Summary: hyejoo gets detention slips because of little ms. secretary jeon heejin.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	detention slips=girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :D

-

"hey idiot!"

hyejoo scoffs at the remark. she turns around to see the most annoying yet her most favorite person in the world.

"you sure i'm the idiot here?"

heejin just lightly punches her friend's arm and sits next to her on the ground. it was moments like this that she loved spending with hyejoo. just them in their own little world.

"why did you call me on the way here hye? it's almost midnight and you know i need my beauty sleep."

"beauty sleep my ass and no reason. just wanted to spend time with you."

in order to hide her reddening cheeks, heejin slaps the other girl’s shoulder. but she might’ve overdid it. she winces at the groans she hears from the younger.

"don't go all soft on me stupid. now tell me why you really called me here."

"you had to push me? really heej?"

"you were being cute. it got annoying."

hyejoo chuckles to herself. they really haven't changed. it was still her and heejin. it was them in their own little bubble.

"remember my first gift for you ever?"

-

heejin was on her way to her classroom. she came from the student council room to talk to president jo about some daily tasks. when she got there, there was a crowd around her chair.

why were they all crowding her seat?

hyunjin, one of her friends in class, approached her. the girl seemed like she was trying not to laugh.

"heejin! oh my god! i'm glad you're finally here. have you seen your chair yet?"

"no, what’s with it?"

she went through the groups of students, some didn't even seem to be from this class, to go and finally see what's going on.

"hey secretary jeon."

"son hyejoo."

"in the flesh."

heejin wanted to wipe that smirk off of her face so bad.

"what are you even doing here?"

"nothing. just thanking you for that detention slip."

"what do…"

it was then the secretary realized that the troublemaker was sitting on her chair. the chair was wrapped in gift wrap.

what shocks heejin is that in a split second hyejoo was right next to her whispering in her ear.

"i really loved being stuck in school an hour later. thanks for that."

next thing she knows is that a hand lightly ruffles her hair then the troublemaker was out the door.

heejin was sure that she looked like a weirdo standing there and processing everything. to top it all off she probably looked red as a tomato.

_'you're so gonna pay son hyejoo.'_

-

hyejoo once again finds herself being slapped in the shoulder. it was a habit of the other girl she got used to.

"yah! i hated that one! i never got you back for it too."

the younger tries to stop herself from smiling at the pout heejin is displaying.

she fails.

"what are you smiling about huh? happy about being the most annoying person in the world?"

"no. i'm smiling because of you."

it catches both of them off guard. hyejoo can't believe that she just said that. heejin can't believe what she just heard.

"ah... yah! you actually got me back for that."

the younger coughs and awkwardly chuckles. heejin looks around trying to hide how flustered she is. she didn't really have too. hyejoo was already avoiding looking at her because she was embarrassed.

"the uhm... the bike! yeah, my bike."

the tension slowly subsides as they recall the memory.

-

when the clock struck 6 o'clock, hyejoo got out of her seat and quickly rushed out of the library where she believes she has been held captive.

"no running in the halls ms. son!"

she ignores mrs. lee's words and runs even faster. all the games she could've played by now if only little ms. secretary minded her own business.

hyejoo thinks this detention was worth it though. the look on heejin's face was priceless. she thinks it would be nice to pull more pranks on the girl.

as soon as she got out of the gate, she scanned the sidewalk for her bike. she never parked inside the school since she knew yves might take it out for a joyride without permission. again.

hyejoo did spot her bike but it was a different color. it was pink!?

"what the-"

"nice ride there son."

jeon heejin walks pass by her and she puts two and two together.

her friends are so gonna make fun of her for this. now she has to ride a pink bicycle until she saves enough money for a new paintjob.

_'good one jeon heejin. good one.'_

-

"i had to ride that bike for like three weeks before i got it back to black."

heejin laughs at the memory. she remembered rushing to the nearest store to buy pink spray-paint and she never got in trouble for it since the bike was outside of campus.

"seems like you’re so happy about people's suffering?"

"oh please hyejoo. i'm only happy about yours."

and honestly hyejoo didn't mind looking like an idiot riding that pink bike because every time she arrived at school, she would see heejin trying to not burst out laughing while monitoring attendance.

"those were really good times."

"yeah they were."

heejin sighs and a comfortable silence falls upon them. even when she complains about hyejoo calling her to go out at random times, she still goes because she actually wants to spend some time with her too. she'd hate to admit that to hyejoo. the younger would make fun of her for it forever.

her mind wonders on why they were here. usually hyejoo just wants to hang out with her but tonight she feels like there's something more. with the way hyejoo was reminiscing about the past, it's like there was something she wanted to say. heejin just wishes she wasn't the only one feeling like this.

unknown to the older, hyejoo was trying to compose herself. she was nervous as heck. she didn't really plan this all out.

truth is, she called heejin here to tell her something important. she called her to tell her she liked her. and she has for quite some time.

so hyejoo thought of it earlier and she said to herself 'oh crap! you can do this son.' like it would help.

it didn't.

"uh... heej, do you remember that last detention i had?"

"yeah, mrs. lee asked me to look after you."

"that was the first time we talked right? like talked talk."

heejin sure does remember. she'd never forget.

the day they decided to be friends.

-

"good afternoon ms. secretary."

"ugh... just go to your seat son. i don't want any trouble."

"i am offended."

hyejoo dramatically wipes a non-existent tear running down her cheeks. she listens though. it seems like little ms. secretary was busy.

so hyejoo minded her own business.

heejin glanced at the troublemaker every now and then. she was playing on her phone so the secretary was at ease. no trouble today, it seems.

unfortunately, phones run out of battery. hyejoo forgot to charge hers last night and she forgot her charger too. great just great.

to kill time, she looks around. nothing too intriguing. she was here every other day so there wasn't really anything new to see other than her companion.

hyejoo stares at the other girl. she seemed really stress about the work she was doing. papers were scattered all over the table.

the sun started to set and the light passed through the window. light landed on heejin's face.

and in that moment, it was the first time hyejoo looks at her. like really looks at her.

and god she was beautiful. the sun illuminates her brown eyes. it highlights the shape of her nose. it traces the curve of her lips.

the younger snaps herself out of it.

hyejoo would never say it out loud but there was this tiny thought in back of her head that maybe she liked pestering the other 'cause she liked seeing her.

but she brushed it away. she just liked annoying her because of the detention slips. yeah that's it. that's all it was.

"jeon?"

"what now son?"

"uhm... would you like some help?"

the secretary looks up and hyejoo suddenly loses her breath for a short while.

_'gosh. was she always this pretty?'_

"if this is one of your schemes son then don't even try. now's not the time."

"i'm serious i promise."

so heejin nods. it was unusual. the troublemaker always did one thing and it was to cause trouble. so seeing her pull up a chair and sit next to her was a rare sight.

she explains what to do to hyejoo and the younger just nods and listens to her like a little puppy.

_'cute.'_

so they work side by side. some stress leaves heejin's mind. the younger was actually being a big help to her.

and she doesn't notice but she stares at hyejoo who seemed so focused at the task at hand.

she notices her lips. her triangle mouth that was really cute. her sharp nose. her striking eyes. her ash black hair. and god she was really pretty.

hyejoo was beautiful.

heejin always denies it when jiwoo tells her that she has a soft spot for the girl. of course she didn't. no way.

_'right?'_

"if i melt jeon, that's on you."

"wha... what?"

she got caught.

"relax jeon, it's just me. i know my effect on the ladies."

"i... in your dreams son."

she can't believe she let herself get caught. hyejoo would never let this go and annoy her about this constantly.

yet, heejin thinks that she won't mind that at all.

suddenly hyejoo looks directly at her. her face so close to hers. heejin backs away but the younger follows.

"i see you’re flustered jeon. let's make a deal."

"wha... what deal?"

"i promise that this would be my last detention ever."

"in exchange for what son?"

"you give me your number."

"my what?"

"you heard me. your number. i want to be friends. you seem interesting and my friends' faces are getting tiring."

hyejoo can't believe she got the courage to ask.

heejin can't believe that the other wanted her number.

"friends heejin?"

it's the first time she calls her by her first name. heejin likes the way she says it. so she shakes the other girl's hand.

"friends then hyejoo."

they knew they probably looked like idiots smiling while aggressively shaking hands. yet, they laughed at themselves.

it was a beginning. a good beginning.

-

"you sure did enjoy the view that day."

"shut up son."

hyejoo earns another slap on her shoulder.

"i did too."

she bravely reveals.

"what do you mean?"

heejin feels her heart beat quickly. she didn't want to assume but the way hyejoo said it got her heart racing.

"i enjoyed the view too."

hyejoo takes a deep breath and thinks that it was the right time.

"let's make a deal jeon."

"what deal?"

"i promise to not call you at random times anymore."

"in exchange for what son?"

"you let me take you out on a date."

"what?"

"if you want to of course."

and hyejoo finds herself on the ground once again but this time it was because she was being tackled by a certain someone.

she laughs to herself as she wraps her arms around heejin's waist and the other girl throws little punches against her chest.

"why. didn't. you. ask. earlier? god i was starting to think this was all one-sided."

she takes the older's hands and puts them on top of her cheeks. she doesn't let go. she keeps their hands there as she looks at heejin.

"it was never one-sided. i like you jeon heejin."

"you idiot! i like you too! you should've said so earlier."

hyejoo continues to laugh at the girl in her arms. she looked so beautiful under the moonlight.

heejin notices the younger lifting her head and looking directly at her. it feels like the first time their faces were close. just like that day in the library.

"can i kiss you heej?"

hyejoo asks in a whisper.

"you don't even have to ask."

heejin answers confidently with a smile as she leans forward.

and their lips touch. all the emotions being poured into the kiss. it was just them in their own little world. the way they loved it the most. it was just the two of them with no care in the world.

they pull away but hyejoo keeps their foreheads pressed together.

"you're right i should've said it earlier."

the giggle heejin elicits is music to her ears. she hopes heejin hears her heart beating as she lays her head on her chest. she hopes heejin knows that she genuinely really does like her.

heejin hopes that hyejoo knows that she likes her just as much. one day she might even admit that she does have a soft spot and it's just for the girl she's with right now. and she won’t mind hyejoo using it against her. maybe one day.

\- 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to get back at writing again :D yehey! i hope you liked this one. once again this is for my fellow heehye nation. ily guys <3


End file.
